moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Halorast Falconstrike
|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Male|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 1007|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * * (Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = Archivist of House Solflame|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Raitaus Solflame (Brother, Deceased) Zyanel Bloodmoon (Sister-in-law, Undead) Valythra Bloodmoon (Niece, Undead)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |caption = Old sketch of Halorast by Rakao}}'Halorast Solflame '''was a mage of the Kirin Tor and the archivist of House Solflame. Biography Halorast's history is largely without notability as he kept to himself and his work. He briefly mentored his niece, Valythra Bloodmoon, in learning magic and actively supported her life decisions. During his time among the Kirin Tor, Halorast became a colleague and friend to Margrave Haifrall. In their collaborative studies they attempted to solve the mystery of the enigmatic Book of Avoren housed within the Solflame Enclave. During the events of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria, the Sunreavers were purged from Dalaran by Jaina Proudmoore. Halorast managed to escape from the sudden action by the angered Proudmoore, returning to the Enclave and committing fully to the interests of House Solflame. Since the Purge, Halorast struggled to remain in contact with his colleague Haifrall, especially after he dropped out of contact. Halorast continued to attempt opening the Book of Avoren. Purging of House Solflame ''Main article: Purging of House Solflame During the month of December, Halorast's niece, Valythra Bloodmoon, spontaneously disappeared. While Halorast scoured both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms to the best of his ability, the Enclave came under attack by a Death Knight and he was called back. He began to trace the Death Knight's magical signature to find the attacker. The Death Knight in question, Gavarian Nightblade, was advised by Valythra herself to bait Halorast out using his own magic, as she suspected his signature was being traced. He moved to an isolated area within the Plaguelands near the Thondroril River. Exerting his magic, Gavarian baited Halorast out into the open. However, when Halorast did appear, he did so undetected and proceeded to bind Gavarian in a rune, opening a portal to transport his captive to the Solflame Enclave. Gavarian broke free and attacked the mage, who proceeded to summon a barrier of flame around himself as protection. The two engaged in a duel in which the two were equally matched, Halorast bombarded him with fire magic while the Death Knight whittled away at his barrier. As Gavarian finally destroyed the barrier, Halorast summoned a phoenix from his fire magic to engulf the Death Knight in flames, scorching his body and his armor. Gavarian attacked using Zyanel Bloodmoon's boot knife, throwing it at the mage. Distracted, Halorast slowed the blade in the air and caught it, demanding to know how Gavarian came upon it. Despite receiving his answer, Gavarian rushed Halorast and rendered him unconscious with a headbutt. He was brought to the Onyx Rose crypts, where his throat was slit by Gavarian using Zyanel's boot knife. Some time later, he was eventually prepared and raised as a geist under Gavarian's control. Halorast was later used in the final assault upon the Solflame Enclave as a tool in the murder of Raitaus Solflame. Category:Blood Elf Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:House Solflame Category:Undead Category:Characters